Winchester's Warrant
by LindsayQ
Summary: She thought she was done with him, but circumstances beyond her control bring him back into her life…


Title: Winchester's Warrant  
Author: AtticusFinchFan  
Rating: K+ (lil swearies here and there)  
Summary: She thought she was done with him, but circumstances beyond her control bring him back into her life…  
Warning: A/U – Sammy's a girl, and a lawyer… a girl lawyer, and Dean's Dean. Post-DT  
A/N: R&R

---

Five years, it had been five years since it had died. Five years since her dad died. Five years since she had seen Dean. Five years since she had left. However, it had also been four and a half years since she had met Sawyer. Four and a half years since she had lost a night's sleep. Four and a half years since she had felt alone. Four and a half years since she had been alone. She couldn't really complain. After all, everyone misses at least one relative, even ones still walking the earth. She hoped. She hadn't been the first to wish her brother would walk through the door of her office, even if it was just to update her on his life. Just to tell her he was still alive and alright…in their family business you were never well. He just had to give her enough time to tell him she missed him and then he could leave.

It is not as if her life had not gone anywhere in six years; well, anywhere past meeting Sawyer. In fact, it had gone quite a ways past meeting Sawyer. In fact, it had gone so far past meeting him that she was now his wife and mother of his future children, Samantha Winchester was now Samantha Colt. Yes, the irony was not lost on either one of them. She was a pregnant mom-to-be. Oh being a partner in a law firm definitely didn't hurt either.

Lately, the only thoughts that had been filling her head were ones of Deans, wondering how he was doing, if he was "doing" at all, where he was "doing," if he missed her as much as she missed him. Of course, she knew she was just being stupid…but she had come to realize, hormones were a sonuvabitch.

"Mrs. Colt, your 2 o'clock is here."

Her secretary's voice made her turn from the window and reach back to press the intercom. "Alright, Georgia, send Mr. Beretta in please."

She had just enough time to wonder about the sudden up cropping of people with guns for names before she turned to meet Mr. Beretta and paled considerably.

Mr. Beretta just smiled. "You're a lot bigger than the last time I saw you, Sammy."

Her stomach did a sudden somersault and she choked on rising bile. "Dean,"

"How ya doin, sis?"

She gawked slightly and then shook her head and got off her chair. Her brother followed.

"Jeeze, Sammy, how far along are you?"

"Six and a half," she answered as she took a long swig of her water. "Twins."

"Wayhay!" Dean exclaimed happily. "When Winchesters do somethin, we don't do somethin half assed, hey Sammy?"

She clenched the small table above the mini fridge and squeezed her eyes shut as a strong wave of nausea hit her full force. Sam turned her head towards her brother. "I'm not a Winchester anymore, Dean." She had tried to sound forceful but she fails horribly when all the escapes her throat is a slight whine.

She feels her brother squeeze her shoulder half a heartbeat later. "What's wrong, Sammy?" And she opens her eyes to cast a reassuring smile in his direction or at least tries to. Unfortunately, all she can force herself to do is grimace at her brother as her hand goes to her distended stomach. "They're just _really_ strong."

"Bull shit, Sammy." Dean said. And then pushed Sam's chair over to her and ordered her to sit.

She glared at her brother, but obeyed him anyway. She was not exactly sure how long her legs would last anyway. "I'm not a kid anymore, Dean."

"No. You're my sister, Sammy." He grabbed the open water bottle on the table, then rounded the chair and handed it to Sam. He leaned against the edge of her desk and crossed his arm over his chest as he watched her take a drink. "You don't know when to quit do you?"

Sam eyed Dean for a bit before wiping her mouth with the side of her hand and questioning. "What do you mean?" even though she knew the answer.

"Something tells me you aren't supposed to be here right now, Sammy." He smirked slightly, even though it did not reach his eyes. "You're supposed to be at home…on maternity leave…being maternal…and whatever the hell else pregnant chicks do."

"You're not my real mother," Sam snorted.

Dean shook his head vehemently as he pushed off her desk. "No, but I'm the closest damn thing you ever had to one, Sammy." He offered her arm. "I'll drive you home."

"What?" she stared. "No! No, Dean, I am not leaving. You can't make me."

"You are. I can and I am." He tucked his arm underneath her arm, and then gently grasped her forearm with his free hand. "C'mon,"

"Dean," she swatted his hand away with the hand not holding the water. "No! What are you doing-" suddenly all time and space froze as a sharp pain, like a knife driving into her abdomen, tore through her body, and then dissipated just as quickly as it originated.

"Sam! Answer me!" When she opened her eyes, which she had not known she had closed, she realized her brother had been shaking her, quite roughly, according to the slight pain in her head and shoulders.

She swallowed hard a couple times and bowed her head. Amongst the sudden visions of Sawyer, and the Impala, her head swam, when she looked back at her brother. "Take me home, Dean."

"Right," he nodded and carefully and as slowly as he thought necessary, he helped Sam rise from her chair.

She did her best to hide her discomfort, but unfortunately before she could clamp her mouth shut a slight moan escaped her lips, and she buckled slightly.

Dean's arms wrapped around her waist as best he could, and held her up. "It's ok, just lean into me. I've got ya."

As soon as the door to Sam's office opened and her secretary saw her being almost completely supported by her "client," Georgia shot up. Sam saw this movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to shake her head in Georgia's direction.

"It's alright," she reached out wildly for Dean's hand, and when she found it, gripped it for all she was worth. "He's my brother, Georgia. Dean."

Dean nodded slightly at the woman to alleviate any fear or doubts she may have had and then turned his attention back on his sister for a minute before turning back to Georgia. "She won't be coming back in."

Georgia nodded quickly and collapsed back into her chair, completely dumbstruck.

-8-8-

Instead of wasting time walking around the car, as soon as Dean had Sam safely in the car he did a Luke Duke dive straight across the hood of the car and landed as gracefully as a bull in a china shop on speed as he dove toward the driver door and pulled it open. He knew he would have some major apologizing to the car to do later, but right now, he could not care any less if his car was marked.

The first sounds he encountered after opening the door were ones of barely hidden pain and quickened breath. "Ya hangin' in there, kid?"

"You know what, Dean," she breathed through a contraction. "Screw home, take me to the hospital…please?"

"Anything you want, kid, just tell me, alright? I'm right here." Dean slammed on the gas and sped out of the parking lot, around the corner, through a red light, past a stop sign, and almost sideswiped an 18-wheeler as he set his sights on the hospital.

"Dean," Sam laughed through the pain as she reached her hand out to cover her brothers, wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. He stole a tiny glance at her hand gently covering his, and then focused all his attention back on the road ahead of them. "Relax, please. It does not hurt that ---" her hand suddenly gripped his for all she was worth and she grimaced.

As soon as her grip loosened a fraction of an inch, Dean quickly moved his hand to the seat and adjusted his fingers so they wrapped around hers instead of vice versa, "Ok, I'll slow down. Sammy. Squeeze my hand whenever and however hard you want to."

Sam smiles and cries all in the same three seconds. "Sawyers not here, Dean,"

He turns his head away from the road for a split second and then turns back. "Sawyer? Who's Sawyer?"

Her head hit the headrest as pain exploded behind her eyes. "My husband…he's in Italy, settling a case with-" Her hand grabbed Dean's and she squeezed for all she was worth. "Some-some European clients."

"Sawyer's a lawyer too, Sammy?" Dean quipped turning his face to look at his sister.

Her smile is small and weak, but there, as she turns to her brother. "Shut up,"

"What are ya gonna name these ones, Sammy? Sarah and Sadie? Are they gonna be lawyers too?"

A grimace followed her smile this time as she answered her brother. "I wanted to name one Moira after mom, and the other one Jonathan after Dad."

Dean smiled and rubbed the pad of his thumb over his sister's hand. "What does Sawyer the lawyer think of your choices?"

"He agreed with me." She answered, turning her head to face Dean again. "He also agreed with me on the second name of the boy."

"Oh yeah?" he said. "What? Sawyer the second?"

She shook her head. Dean smirked. "Then what?"

"Dean." She answered. "I want to name him Jonathan Dean."

"After me?" Dean asked, after swallowing the lump in his throat.

She nodded. "Of course,"

Dean was about to gush his thanks when Samantha snapped her eyes shut and grabbed his and squeezed…and squeezed…and squeezed…and squeezed. "Sammy, ya can stop squeezing my hand now, sweetheart. It's-"

"It won't stop," Sam cried through clenched teeth.

Dean was extremely grateful Samantha had her eyes closed at that moment, or he would have totally blown his cover as brave older brother, because at the moment, he was scared shitless and he knew it showed on his face. "What do you mean, Sammy? What won't stop?"

"The pain! The pain won't stop!" she exclaimed as she brought her other hand around to join the other one. "It's not stopping!"

He took one look at the road and then wrapped both his sisters' hands in both of his and squeezed slightly before letting his left hand travel back to the steering wheel again. "Alright, Sammy, it's alright. We're almost there." He rounded the corner as fast as sharply as he could and slid into the emergency lane before making the car skid to a stop. He was out and around the car before it had come to a complete stop. He yelled for help at the top of his lungs, and made sure there were at least a doctor and nurse around him even before he opened the door to get Samantha out.

The doctor worked around Dean as he lifted Samantha gently onto the awaiting gurney. "What-"

"Do not even ask me what's wrong, man, cause I'm liable to kick your ass three ways from Sun-"

"Dean!" Samantha exclaimed, curling in on herself, trying to keep the increasingly sharp pains at bay. "Shut up. Please."

"How fair apart are the contractions, Ms.?"

Samantha holds up three fingers and then folds into herself even more. "The last one was the worst."

"Ok," the doctor hit the gurney twice and then nodded to the nurse. "Let's get her into a room and see if there's anything we can do. Go."

The nurses took off like a bat out of hell, through the doors, yelling at people to get out of their way. Dean was just about to follow them when the doctor laid a hand on his chest to stop him. He glared at him, but did not move any further.

"What's your relation to the patient, sir?"

"Sammy's my sister." Dean literally spat at the doctor. "And if you don't let me in with her I'll break your ar-"

"Go right ahead, sir." The doctor quickly stepped out of Dean's way and waved him in.

As Dean approaches Samantha's room, the only sound that greets him is the sound of his sister begging for her husband. He pretends it does not rip him to shreds and just walks straight up to her bed and pushes a stray piece of hair away from her flushed face. They had already managed to get her in a hospital gown, but that is as far as they had gotten.

Samantha turned wild eyes on her brother. "He's not here, he wanted to be here. He should be here…what if something happens? He's going to kill me."

"Nothing will happen, Sammy," Dean said in an assuring voice. "Sawyer's not going to kill you." Be brought her hand to his lips. "I won't let him."

"I wasn't supposed to be at work, he didn't want me at work…"

Samantha continued to spurt off her worries, and Dean continued to alleviate the worries as the doctors and nurses worked at a harried pace around them.

"28 years old, 26 weeks pregnant with twins, in active labor…contractions approximately 3 and a half minutes apart."

Dean, who had been watching the doctor's movements with suspicious eyes, turned away as he examined her. Not because he was squeamish, but because he was afraid of what he may do if he saw the doctors expression change even a little bit as he checked his sister out.

"Oh, yeah!" the doctor exclaimed as he pushed his chair away and pulled his glove off with a snap. "She almost 5 centimeters." He turned to the closest nurse. "Notify the N.I.C.U."

Dean turned back to the doctor just as the nurse raced out of the room.

"Dean," he turned his eyes back to his sister. "Could you help me turn?"

"Sure, Sammy. What do you want me to do?"

"Just hold my hand. I'll do the rest." Samantha latched her hands on to her brother's as she began moving. She stopped midway and squeezed her eyes shut. When her grip on his hand increased, he knew what was happening and just let her be.

"It'll be over soon, Sammy." Dean soothed, running his free hand through Samantha's matted hair. He absolutely loathed seeing her in pain, even after all the years away, but he also knew there was nothing he could do beyond be there…so he was going to make sure he did the best damn job of it. "I'm here, sweetheart. I'm not gonna leave ya."

Samantha's grip suddenly loosened and she slowly opened her eyes as a sob caught in her throat. "I wish mom and dad were here."

Dean already crumbling heart completely shattered with Samantha's admission and tears sprung to his eyes, but he was sure as hell going to try his best to not let them fall. He couldn't let Samantha see him cry. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "I wish they were here too, kid."

"If I hadn't known before, I certainly would have now." The doctor commented and Dean turned. "You're her older brother, protective older brother-"

"_Over_ protective," Samantha comments.

Dean whipped his attention back to his sister. "Hey!" Samantha smirked and pulled her self completely onto her side.

The doctor laughed, and then rounded to the other side of her bed. "You're doing great, Ms.-"

"Mrs.," Dean corrected him. "Mrs. Samantha Colt."

"Ah, well," the doctor nodded. "We know who you are now, but I'm afraid I still don't know who you are, son." "My name's Neil Mahovolich."

Dean nodded. "Dean Winchester."

"A family of hot shots, hey?" Dr. Mahovolich quipped with a wink. "Is there anyone you'd like the hospital to call, Mrs. Colt?"

"Call me Samantha… my husband, he's in Italy. Sawyer Colt. 1-356-555-7863."

"Alright, Samantha," the doctor nodded to another nurse and she took off out the door. "We're going to get someone on that."

Samantha nodded and choked slightly as she thanked the doctor.

"You're very welcome, Samantha." The doctor patted her on the leg.

Dean looked at the doctor and then looked back at Samantha. "Ya ok, Sammy?" he asked as he ran his hand through her hair. She nods her answer and folds her head into her chest. Dean, a little alarmed with his sister's sudden mood swing inquired, "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Winchester," Dr. Mahovolich. "It's completely normal." He turned his attention towards Samantha. "Would you like some ice chips, Samantha?"

She nodded, and just as Dean was getting up to get them, she pulled on his hand. "Stay and he sat back down.

"I'll go get them for you, alright? And then I'll leave you alone until I need to."

Samantha nodded again and the doctor disappeared.

-8-8-8-8-

Half an hour later found the two Winchesters in a relatively quiet room, deep in a conversation, about everything and nothing all at the same time.

Sometime in that, 30 minutes of solitary companionship Samantha's hand had found Deans, and she had let go of yet. "The first day he found out I was pregnant he went out after work and didn't come home until 11:15. He had went to the store after work, had the entire car filled with stuff for a baby. Even with stuff I told him, as soon as I saw them, I would never use."

Dean chuckled at the picture in his mind. "Sounds to me, Sammy, that you and Sawyer the lawyer were made for each other."

Samantha smiles then tenses as a contraction rips through her once again. "Focus on me, sweetheart and breathe…" Dean coaxes. "Don't think of anything else, just breathe."

It's a while before Samantha relaxes again, but even before she has her breathing back under control, she's continuing her story. "Sawyer's from Garden City. His parents divorced when he was four and he, his sister, and his mom moved to Abilene. His sister Delaney died of leukemia when he was 18 and his mom, Margaret was killed by a hit and run 2 years ago."

"Poor guy,"

"He was always at me to get in touch with you, said he didn't want what happened to him to happen to me. I couldn't tell him I was terrified that it already had."

"I found ya again, Sammy, I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Dean said. "I'm gonna be these kids's annoying Uncle Dean who never leaves. I'm gonna be around so much you're gonna wish I disappeared again."

Samantha smiled and shook her head. "Can't happen." And caught herself before her face could fully contort into a yawn, but Dean knew what she was doing.

"Get some sleep, Sammy." He ran his fingers through her hair again. "Ya got a job ahead a ya, kid."

Her eyes glaze slightly, but her attention is focused solely on Dean. "What if something happens? I'm only 26 weeks and-"

Dean leans forward and kisses her forehead, which silences her. "Everything will be fine, Sammy. Don't worry."

When Dean pulls back, he sees Samantha's eyes watching him and smiles. "Go to sleep, Sammy. I'll be here when you wake up."

Samantha watched him a bit longer, and then nodded and closed her eyes.

As soon as Samantha fell into uneasy sleep, Dean leaned back in his chair with a forced sigh.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

He hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he felt himself being shaken awake. He grabbed the hand shaking him awake and opened his eyes to stare into the unfamiliarly familiar face of one Sawyer Colt.

He sat up quickly and took a look at Samantha. She was still sleeping, albeit her features were a little more pinched than they had been when she had fallen asleep, her eyes were still closed, and that was good.

"You're finally here, man. How long have I been sleeping?"

Sawyer smirked. "Not long. Listen, Dean, I need you to do something for me."

"How'd you know my name?"

Sawyer smirked again. "I just know." Then leaned closed to Samantha, brushed her hair away from her ear and laid his lips upon it. As soon as he pulled back, he ran his hand palm up along her cheek, and then turned to Dean. "I need to do something for me, ok?"

Dean nodded dumbfounded. He couldn't understand why he was acting so weird or how he knew his name.

"I need you to take care of Sam and my children for me while I'm gone, ok? No leaving. Cause I swear, if you do anything to hurt her I will haunt-"

"You're dead?"

Sawyer nodded. "My plane never made it across the Atlantic."

"I'm dreaming?"

He nodded again.

Dean heart sunk to his toes as bile rose in his suddenly parched throat. "Oh god."

Sawyer shrugged in despondency. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. She'll have you. I know it. No worries." Suddenly his eyes lowered to his fingers and Dean followed. Ever so slowly, starting at the tips of his fingers, he was starting to fade. He quickly looked up when Sawyer called his name again. "I don't have much more time left. Promise me you'll do this for me, Dean."

"Yes! But what will happen with you?"

"It'll be televised in a few hours. The twins will be born by then. Just get her through this before worrying about me."

Dean nodded in obedience. Sawyer smiled his thanks.

Just before, he faded completely into oblivion Sawyer made one last request. "Tell her I love her with all my heart."

Dean nodded again and collapsed against the back of his chair again.

-8-8-8-8-8-

The next time he was shaken awake was by a nurse several hours later, telling him Samantha had entered the next phase a few minutes ago. He jumped forward and turned his attention to Samantha. She had gotten back on to her back and, by the look and sweat droplets tracing down her face, Dean knew she was trying her damndest to hide her pain away from everyone and everything.

He leaned forward even more and worked his hand into her death grip before asking, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Samantha just turned slightly to look at Dean and then shook her head and focused again on a spot in front of her.

It took her a couple minutes to get her breath back, but as soon as she did, she smiled and turned to her brother. "You look like you needed the sleep."

He eyed her and all he thought was. –If you only knew- he smiled. "Thanks, Sammy."

Samantha nodded and then tensed.

Dr. Mahovolich came back into the room mid way through the contraction and sat on a wheelie stool across the room and pushed himself slowly towards Samantha. He then pulled a pair of gloves from his back pocket and snapped them on. Dean turned away, again, and just kept himself focused on his sister.

"Very good, Samantha! You're almost approximately 9 centimeters. You're almost there."

"Yeah," she quipped, squeezing her eyes closed and breathing hard. "Almost."

Dean was then handed a cold rag and told to rub it gently along Samantha's forehead, he carefully rose from his seat and, using his free hand, ran the rag slowly over Samantha's forehead and down the sides of her face.

She smiled at her brother but grimaced at the doctor. "I feel like I'm going to be sick. My insides are rolling." Then quickly looked to Dean again and wrapped her hand around his wrist to impede his movements as she tensed again. Dean did his best to hide the pain of having his wrist and hand crushed simultaneously, but apparently, he hadn't be doing a very good job, if Dr. Mahovolich's laughter was any indication.

"That's quite a normal feeling, Samantha," Dr. Mahovolich spoke as Dean bit his lip until it bled and Samantha worked through a contraction again. Samantha grunted in response and stared daggers at the doctor.

As soon Samantha's grip loosened, Dean collapsed back into his chair and cradled his injured wrist.

"Would you like some ice for your wrist, Mr. Winchester?"

Samantha cast her brother a sympathetic glance and then turned back to the doctor. "Why-why am I having such a hard' time? I'm only 26 weeks."

"This your first pregnancy, the first one's usually the hardest."

"'So too late to get myself fixed?"

Dean turned his face away slightly as it flushed an embarrassing red color.

Dr. Mahovolich laughed. "We'll talk about it later, alright?"

"What's there to talk about? I want it done."

"We'll talk later, Mrs. Colt, I promise. I'm going to go make my rounds now, I'll be back soon, alright?" he pushed himself off the stool and headed for the door. Nodding at Dean as he went.

Dean watched him go and then turned back to his sister with a smile. "I like him, Sammy,"

She nodded curtly and then grimaced. "Figures,"

Dean just laughed slightly and stood to support Samantha's back. "Careful, Sammy, you're starting to sound like me." He warned, rubbing his hand in circles on her back.

"Oh. Fer. Fuck. Sakes." Sammy swore and the only nurse in the room turned with big eyes. Dean tried his hardest not to smile too wide. "We can't. Have. That…god lord."

Dean smiled at the nurse as he bent towards Samantha's ear and whispered, "You're doing great, lil sis."

When Samantha relaxed again Dean helped her lay back again before sitting down himself. His traveled to her feet when he noticed movement and he stood up again. "What are ya trying to do, Sammy?"

"I'm. cold." She answered, gritting her teeth as her foot once again missed the edge of the blanket.

"Here, let me ge-" Dean rose from his chair and went to grab the blanket but stop suddenly when Sammy cut him off.

"No." she said. "I can get." She kicked at the blanket as hard as she could. "It."

"Ok, Sammy, go for it." He sat down again, eyeing his sister as she worked.

Samantha worked at it for a few seconds longer before giving up and collapsing against her pillow with a choked cry.

"It's ok, Sammy. Watch," Dean shot from his seat and pulled the blanket out from under her feet and pulled it up towards her shoulders. "There." He ran his hand lovingly across her cheek as he sat. "Done."

"Hey," he whispered. Noticing the moisture on Samantha's right cheek. "Don't cry, Sweetheart. It's just a blanket."

"It's not that." Samantha said.

"Then what then, sweetheart?"

"Everything, Dean, its everything. I didn't listen to anybody, I should have stayed home…I didn't and end up here. My head hurts like hell, I'm nauseous and I can't even do anything for-" she tensed and groaned as she shut her eyes.

"I'm here, Sammy," Dean reached his arm out and started massaging his sister's side.

Samantha's fists clenched a second time before loosening completely, and she opened her eyes with a small cry. "I wish Sawyer was here."

Dean smiled and ran his hand over cheek. "I do too, Sammy."

Samantha tensed again and closed her eyes, but quickly opened then again as all color drained from her sweat slick face. "Call the doctor, Dean. I need him to check me."

Dean nodded and shot off his chair, only to come face to face with Dr. Mahovolich.

"Do you want to push, Samantha?"

She shook her head. "It's not that. It's-everything just stopped."

"Right," Dr. Mahovolich nodded as he sat on the stool once more and pushed himself towards Samantha. He snapped on the gloves, Dean turned away, and Samantha sighed in relief. "That's normal it sounds-oops, yep! 10 centimeters. Congrats, Samantha, won't be long now."

Samantha smiled at the doctor as Dean rose from his seat and kissed her forehead. "Good girl."

"What I want you to do now, Samantha, is turn till you lay on your back. Find a comfortable position there and then you'll be ready to work again."

"Oh happiness." Samantha deadpanned as she grunted and groaned until she was on her back. That when Dean stepped in made sure his sister was laying flat and was comfortable. She nodded at him to signify she was fine and then collapsed against the pillow and closed her eyes to regain her equilibrium.

"You're not done yet, Samantha." Dr. Mahovolich quipped. Samantha opened her eyes and stared directly at the doctor. "When you feel the need to, whenever that may be, I want you to bare down and push as hard as you possibly can, alright?"

Samantha nodded and then began to lean forward. "Now would be good."

Dean made sure he had Samantha and then helped her lean. All the while counting down in his head. He grimaced when he passed the minute mark and Samantha was still pushing, but quickly covered it when Samantha relaxed against his hand. He gently helped her lay back down and then reached behind him and grabbed the soaking rag to swipe her forehead.

"Remind me, Dean," Samantha said. "Get fixed!"

Because it looked like his sister wasn't going to forget about anytime soon, Dean nodded. "I'll make a note of it, Sammy."

"God," Samantha leaned forward. "Here we go again."

Samantha gritted her teeth and pushed as Dean supported her back, let her squeeze his hand to bits, and quietly freaked out. He had just come to visit her, maybe exchange niceties for a while. There was no way he ever though he'd end up here with a pounding and completely useless hand, watching his first niece or nephew being born. Someone up there either liked him or loathed him, he wasn't quite sure yet.

A choked sob on Samantha's part had Dean collapsing back to earth as his sister leaned into him and cried. "You're doing great, Sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head and then brought his free hand up to wrap around her. "Just lean into me, don't worry."

"I can't do this anymore, Dean." She cried. "It hurts too much."

"Of course you can, kid," Dean assured her as he swallowed his emotions for the 450th time that day. "You've been through so much worse," he pushed her closer to him. "Don't let this stop you."

Samantha watched her brother for a few seconds for any sign of anything other than the true, and then nodded and leaned forward with a heaved breathe. "Again."

Dean beamed at his sister. "Thata girl Sammy!"

"Bare Down really hard on this one, Samantha." Dr. Mahovolich coaxed. "The head's crowning…that's it…1…2…3…4-harder, Samantha, don't stop now! 5…6…7…8…9…10! That's it! Samantha, the heads out!"

Samantha collapsed against Dean's chest as he wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her as hard as he possibly could without hurting her. "You're doing fuckin awesome, Sammy." He squeezed her a bit harder and then released. "Awesome!"

She pushed away from her brother. "Again."

"Ok, one last push…hard, hard, a little harder."

"I am!" Samantha yelled in indignation. "Fuck, man."

Dr. Mahovolich grinned. "One last-there!" A nurse came near him suddenly and handed him something, he worked quickly and then smiled up at Samantha. "Congrats, Samantha, it's a boy."

Samantha laughed slightly as tears started treading down her cheeks and mixing with the sweat that covered her face. She turned to Dean, who had a similar proud look on his face, and then to the doctor. "A boy?" she asked, slightly shell-shocked.

"Yup, quite big too." Dr. Mahovolich grinned, "Would you like to cut the cord, Mr. Winchester?"

"Ah, no thanks." Seeing his sister go through this was enough for him, he didn't have to completely scar himself for life by seeing his sister "down there".

"Fair enough," Dr. Mahovolich nodded then reached for the pair of scissors one nurse held and cut. He then stood up quickly and handed the hysterical newborn over to a bunch of nurses who walked to the corner of the room and laid the baby down on a table.

"He's going to get all set and then he's going to go to the N.IC.U. we'll make arrangements for you to see him later…along with his sibling."

"Will I get to see him at all right now?" Samantha questioned as her brother watched the nurses work, he hadn't taken his eyes off the nurses since his nephew was handed over by the doctor.

"Of course," Dr. Mahovolich said. He then smiled. "What are you planning on naming him?"

Samantha's eyes glazed for about a nano second before she came back to earth and smiled at the doctor. Squeezing Dean's hand in the process. "Jonathan Dean Colt. After my dad and my brother."

"Very good, we'll make sure that gets on his incubator when he gets downstairs."

Samantha nodded her thanks and then paled again when she felt a familiar twinge shock her body. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

Dr. Mahovolich and Dean shared a laugh as they both readied themselves for the impeding birth of baby number 2.

---

The second birth was a little easier for Samantha, but it still hurt like a bitch. Not that Samantha would say anything about it. But Dean, Dean could tell you the truth in his sister's place, he'd have a hand to show as proof to.

16 minutes and 6 seconds after her brother, at exactly 6 o'clock in the afternoon, Moira Jamie Colt was born, 4 ounces smaller than her brother, but just as loud, maybe even louder.

"She's going to be trouble." Dean said.

As soon as Samantha was taken care of and all the nurses left the room, Dean got up and shook Dr. Mahovolich's hand. "Thanks for putting up with us."

The doctor laughed. "It was no trouble, Mr. Winchester. I've had to put up with a lot worse in 11 years."

"Call me Dean."

"Alright, Dean it is." He looked back at Samantha and then smiled when he saw she was out cold. "Take care, Dean." He nodded at Dean as he left the room.

Dean closed the door behind the doctor and then turned towards his chair and sat down. He leaned over slightly and tucked his hand under Samantha's once again as he moved a stray piece of sweat slick hair from Samantha sweat slick hair and then began rubbing her forehead. He knew he had a job ahead of him. Probably one of the hardest he'd ever have to do, but right now, all that mattered in world was him, Samantha, and his niece and nephew. Everyone and everything else could go screw themselves.

**END**


End file.
